Lies, tragedy and unfaithfulness
by Holly M Combs
Summary: 10 years... that's how long it's been since her public meltdown, but who caused it and how did they? Looking back at everything that happened in those couple of weeks, I'm sure that I could figure it out. But tragedy awaits, can she hold on...


_Lies, tragedy and unfaithfulness_

_James P.O.V._

Its sad knowing that a close friend of mine had such a meltdown, but it's even worse that it was on camera for the whole world to see to see. The struggles she went through are just so heart wrenching that they are almost unbelievable. The struggles she went through opened the eyes of millions of teenage girls doing the same harmful things to themselves; it made them aware of the consequences. Her story began after her mother's death, her father's abuse, her boyfriend's lies and her doubts. We listen to her struggles and her pain in this story, but be warned it's not for everyone. So we begin in the summer of 2012...

10 Years ago

I was on my way to pick my girlfriend up from her school, she went to a school close to the Palm Woods but i was surprising her because it was our 2 year anniversary. Her name was Diamond Thorne, she was a very pretty, intelligent, funny and most of all she loved me for me. As i parked up outside her school i saw her walking out of the gates, so i stepped out of the car and waved her over, she ran over to me and jumped into my arms. She was about shoulder height with black hair, she was the same age as me 18 and she was about to release her debut album.

"Happy anniversary! What are you doing here?" Diamond asked, i could tell by the look of confusion on her face that she genuinely had no clue as to what was going on.

"Well, i was hoping that we could celebrate in style, considering your debut album is coming out next week and that it's our 1 year anniversary." I said, i was hoping that she wouldn't decline my offer because i wanted to show just how much i loved and cared for her.

"What do you have in mind? A fancy dinner, a walk on the beach or a whole day centred around us." She was just too cute, she smiled as she said this and i could tell that she was just as excited as i was.

"Actually i had other plans, like a whole week in... Hawaii" At the mention of this she screamed in delight, she kissed me so passionately that everything around us disappeared; it was just me and her in the moment, our moment. I don't know how long we just stood there kissing but it must have been a while because Diamonds friend Amy James managed to interrupt our moment. We pulled away from each other looking slyly into each other's eyes. "Hey, wow um… so Amy, what you been up to?" I was trying to forget what had just happened because quite frankly me and Diamond would never hear the end of it.

"Oh nothing, just going home to study for my history exam, going to go return my library book… oh and watching you to make out. I thought you wanted this relationship on the DL." Amy was always funny but she was also very caring of her friends and family, Amy and Diamond were like sister because they'd known each other since they were in diapers.

"We figured it was going to happen sooner or later, so we chose sooner and you'll never guess what my amazing boyfriend did…" Diamond said, Amy just looked on in pure curiosity. "He booked a whole week in Hawaii!" they screamed for what seemed like forever, hugged and then Amy left to go wherever.

"We better get you packed!" with one last kiss we got into the car and set off to get ready for the trip of a lifetime…

_Kendall P.O.V._

_Me and Jo walked hand in hand around Palm woods Park, she was talking about a new movie role she was hoping to get, I was pretending to listen because all my attention was on an awaiting text that I was hoping would come soon._

"… _So that's why I think the role is perfect. Kendall… KENDALL!" Hearing Jo scream my name brought me back to reality, she seemed angry, she obviously knew I wasn't listening to her. "Were you even listening to me?... well…" I was speechless, I was trying to talk but I couldn't. "Kendall, what's wrong? What has you so occupied these last couple of days?" I knew she would ask sooner or later._

"_It's just that… it's because… its cos my… dog back in Minnesota… it's ill and I'm really worried. That's all, I'm sorry." I think I was convincing if I do say so myself._

"_Oh I'm sorry baby, I hope it's okay, why didn't you tel…" before she could finish what she was saying Carlos ran past knocking Jo over causing her to to smack her head on the stone floor. _

"_OH MY GOD! Jo are you okay? Are you bleeding? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Carlos was going on asking Jo all these questions as he was helping her up. I would be helping but I had just received the long awaited text._

_Xx You Know Who xX_

_Can't wait till I see you again, so fun last night. I can't keep hiding this from him, he's getting real committed, I don't wanna hurt him to much xxx_

_I read the text over and over again, I couldn't hurt him because hurting him would everyone else. This was getting out of hand, it only started out as a fling, a one time thing but it escalated and escalated until we got to where we are now. _

"_Thanks Carlos, im fine" I heard Jo say, I turned around just in time to see Carlos run away and Jo glare at me. This was getting out of hand, I would have to tell her soon. Jo just turned around and stormed away, I stood in the middle of the park alone, my girlfriend furious at me and a situation that could change my life. I'm definitely messed up._


End file.
